Memory Lane
by AnGeLofIcE1
Summary: My first SasuHina. Hinata remembers Sasuke and herself from their childhood to when Sasuke leaves. CH. 12 and epilogue UP! It's complete now... not perfect, but complete.
1. Prologue: Reminiscing

Hello all. . . I like the SasuHina paring, so I though I'd do one of my own.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and everyone who thinks otherwise is very naïve or a total idiot. I have no idea what happened when Sasuke left Konoha, but I really don't care because I am to lazy to change the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reminiscing  
  
Hinata decided to take a stroll in the park one day when she had no missions to do. It was. . . pleasant. The air, the trees, the flowers, they were all pleasant. Hinata had something or someone much more on her mind, Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since he left, her memories of him plagued her mind. 'Why?,' she asked herself, 'Why am I thinking about him now?' Then she started thinking about the time when she asked him. . .  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Oh yes, I forgot to mention. If anyone thinks that I am plagiarizing them, these are based on actual excerpts made by my classmates. 


	2. Chapter 1: Who?

Hi all. Another announcement, I don't know if there is actually a Ninja Preschool or Daycare or whatever you want to call it in the Academy, but I'm too lazy to change otherwise Today's chapter is in Hinata's P.O.V.  
  
Disclaimer: (see prologue)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who?  
  
That small room in the academy was where I first met Sasuke. It was also the place where I met everyone else. A few things have changed since then. Sakura stopped getting bullied for having a large forehead and Naruto developed real friends and rivals in the Rookie Nine, but some people are still as silent, as noisy, as lazy, and as hungry as they are now. I too was shy back then.  
  
When I met Sasuke, I was sitting in a corner. Just sitting. I didn't want to do anything in particular. Ino and her group were people I could not see myself socializing with and my to-be-teammates were people I could not see myself socializing with either. In fact I thought I would have no friends at this rate. The he came and sat down next to me.  
  
I blushed fiercely when he came to my side. Usually girls would hate boys at this age, but Sasuke had the social attributes to make the girls forget what they thought about boys. I think he came to hide from all the occasional glances he'd get from girls. "Do you want to play?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement. I had no one else. So we played and played the day after and the day after that one and almost everyday after that. We became friends, best friends.  
  
Then I heard some girls talking, "Who do you want to marry?"  
  
"I bet it's Sasuke."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I do to!"  
  
That afternoon, when our parents came to get us, I asked Sasuke the same question. "Um. . . Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Yea Hina-chan?  
  
"Who do you want to marry?"  
  
Sasuke blushed, "Why do you ask?"  
  
I blushed, " I heard some other girls talking about it. . ."  
  
Sasuke turned a deeper shade of red, "I see. You I guess."  
  
I think I blushed more than Sasuke, "Why me?"  
  
"You're the only girl I really know and I like you."  
  
I think I blushed the deepest shade of red that is even possible, "Th-thank you."  
  
Just then, a servant from the main house came by to take me home. But along the way, I couldn't stop myself from blushing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A female classmate of mine actually asked that and a male classmate of mine answered like Sasuke, but without the last part. 


	3. Chapter 2: Someone to Hold

I'm back! Thank you to all who thought it was cute, especially Harusame-chan, Cookie6, and Lydia*-Blessing. Now we explore Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship after the Uchiha massacre. Again in Hinata P.O.V. because I find it so much easier to write memories this way. I do not know what drove Itachi to kill off his parents, Hinata's and Sasuke's age (I'm going to assume that they are 7), or anything else that seems out of order.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone to Hold  
  
I saw Sasuke's family once in the forest for a picnic. He looked so happy with them. I never witnessed him being so joyful. It was unfair for that to be taken away from him.  
  
I first heard the news downstairs during breakfast. One maid appeared to be getting exasperated by Hanabi spitting out all the baby food. My father looked at me and said, "I don't want you going near that Uchiha boy."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"The boy's parents were murdered by the older son."  
  
With great shock, I responded. "But why? Don't you think he needs someone right now?"  
  
"Enough! That boy is mentally unstable. Who knows what he might do?! My decision is final!"  
  
Tears started to run down my face. "But he's my best friend. . ."  
  
"No buts! You are the heiress to the Hyuga clan, the most noble clan in all of Konoha! You will not show sympathy to people like him! Besides, you didn't even know the victims, so stop crying for them!"  
  
Trying to hold the tears back, I nodded. When everyone left, I started to weep again. I think it was the first time that I actually felt hate towards my father. He said that I couldn't support my friend or mourn his family. Finally I left to train.  
  
The next day I had school. I didn't expect to see Sasuke, but there he was. I must admit, he looked a little pale. Then I walked up to him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Just leave me alone"  
  
He turned away. Then I walked away and I did leave him alone. I left him alone for the next six years.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A bit dark don't ya think. Oh well, have to set up a plot somehow. My classmate's mother died but she came back one day later, but she needed counseling for the next two weeks. A bit weird if you ask me. I would have stayed home for at least a week-- to mourn of course. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened to Us?

Man it's been a long time. I'm going to graduate on Friday (goodbye my friends) and I feel both sad and glad. Oh well, here's the fic (TT whaa)  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS (that makes my work feel good)  
  
DISCLAIMER (What do you think): I do not own Naruto. . . duh (In case you have not already noticed, I'm having one of those teenage episodes)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 3: What Happened To Us?  
  
As I said before, I left Sasuke alone. And as I left him alone, we both grew older. Hanabi surpassed me and father and Neji-nisan continued to neglect me. I hated myself, but I was still too weak to do anything about it. It was also around that time that I started to develop a "crush" on Naruto. Sasuke became even more attractive and seemed to cool down ever since the massacre, but he still distanced himself from society.  
  
I liked going to school (although most people would rather stay in bed). It was the easiest way for me to see Naruto. Many times I would look at Naruto and then my eyes would wander to Sasuke's figure. Luckily he would not turn back to see my eyes. He had enough fangirls looking at him and had gotten used to it. Then I always regained my senses and returned to my schoolwork.  
  
Graduation never had such a joyous yet depressing ring to it. Yes, I was happy, but graduating would mean less stolen glances at Naruto and Sasuke. As I emerged from the crowd, I found Naruto sitting on the tree swing with his trademark goggles instead of a forehead protector. I also heard some of the parents saying how wrong it was for Naruto to be a ninja. Sometimes I wanted to go up to him and tell him, "You're a going to become a great ninja!" but Sasuke kept popping up inside my head. I started to head home. When I came to a corner, I saw Sasuke leaning against a wall.  
  
"Hello Hinata," he muttered in a casual tone.  
  
"U-umm. . . he-hello Sasuke," I replied nervously.  
  
"Hinata. . . what happened to our friendship?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You told me to leave me alone."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way."  
  
"I know. You were angry and needed time."  
  
"Thanks for understanding Hina-chan."  
  
I started to blush when he used my old nickname. I started to flush when he took my hand and put his lips upon my knuckles. I stood there as he started to walk away.  
  
Like it? Hate it? So-so? Then review! 


	5. Chapter 4: Let's Talk

Finally an update. I know all you people hate me for putting this up so late and all the chapters are hella short, but my creative juices aren't flowing as good as they used to be. Plus I had stuff to do. This chapter is set after the preliminaries the night before Sasuke goes to train with Kakashi. Again I do not know if Konoha has all the stuff mentioned, so use your (insert Spongebob) imagination.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, only a few manga.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 4: Let's Talk  
  
Now that I was no longer in the Chunin exam, all I could do was help Shino train. I was too nervous to go visit Naruto or Sasuke in the hospital. I hoped that Neji-nisan would acknowledge me more if I fought, but he still resented me. Maybe even more than before by trying to defy fate. I also failed to please my father and sister. I felt that I also failed my deceased mother! I never felt so horrible in my life.  
  
I hid in my room a lot. I left to train with Shino or get a snack on occasion. I was up in my room at that night. It was a bit past 7 pm. I saw a silhouette of someone outside my window. I activated my Byakugan just to be safe as I opened the window gingerly. It was Sasuke!  
  
"Sasuke. . . what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Let's talk," Sasuke replied, "Just not here."  
  
"Where then?"  
  
Sasuke grinned, "In the park after a movie."  
  
I couldn't believe it. The Uchiha Sasuke was asking me out on a date! I started to blush and stutter.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked.  
  
"S-su-sure. I'll go."  
  
We snuck out the window and proceeded to the movie theatre. We didn't talk at all. We watched a chick flick where the heroine was caught between her ideal man and her true love. I liked it al lot. Once the movie was done, we started to talk.  
  
"Umm. . . why did you call me out here?" I asked  
  
"Do you remember that time when you said you would marry me?" he asked back  
  
"Uhh. . . yeah," I blushed  
  
He pushed me against a tree and put his lips up against mine. It was phenomenal! I felt that I was loved by someone at last. All the happiness that was confided was released at that moment. Then I suddenly knew this was wrong and pulled away. Without saying anything, I ran home more confused than I had ever been, leaving behind a disappointed Sasuke. I cursed myself for falling for two guys at the same time and started to cry. When I got home Neji-nisan glared at me with a more stern face than I had ever seen before. I rushed pass him, laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Hinata. Poor Sasuke. Poor me for the reviewers will say that this chapter is too short. But please review.


	6. Chapter 5: 'Is there someone with a psyc...

I'm baaaaccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!!! I thought I was a goner in the field of fan fiction. You know how it is, gotta go back to school. I like it, yet hate it. Thanks to all loyal supporters who will forgive me for being so late and still present short chapters. And now, the disclaimer:

I'M YOUNG, BROKE, AND OVERLOADED W/ HOMEWORK! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN OWN SOMETHING AS MASSIVE AS THE NARUTO FRANCHISE! . . . ok I'm calm

Just for those that need this:

'thoughts or _Hinata's Guilty Conscience _talking'

"regular talking"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5: "Is there anyone with a psychology major in the house?!"

After the kiss, I grew very confused. I occasionally spaced out and would need Kiba-kun or Kurenai-sensei to bring me back to Konoha. Finally, the day of the Chunin exam finals came and I was as nervous as an expectant mother. . . well except for the part about hormones, mood swings, and vomiting every morning. Umm. . . maybe the hormones, but that's not the point! I was meeting Kiba to go see Shino. Poor me was contemplating the kiss while staring blankly at a training log.

'I think I'm gonna be sick.'

'_COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!_' a voice screamed in my head.

"What? Whose there?"

'_I'm your Guilty Conscience._'

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand.'

'_Basically I'm the part of you that appreciated Sasuke's kiss and I want you lovebirds together._'

"Don't **you** want to have Sasuke?"

'_Hey! I'm apart of you, so that means that deep down inside, you must have some affection towards Sasuke._'

"Uhh. . ."

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto's familiar voice ring.

I ran around the log and unsuccessfully hid from Naruto. We talked and talked and he asked me if I thought he could best Neji-nisan in today's match. I told him that I believed in him. But what left a lasting impression on me, was that he told me that he liked me. His voice kept repeating those ineffable words in my head.

"Hey Hinata. What are you looking at?" I heard Kiba's voice from behind me.

"Uh. . . n-nothing."

"Whatever you say. C'mon let's go."

"H-hai."

I walked alongside Kiba until I started to think about Naruto again. Then a voice that was different from the other one rang in my head.

'_I knew you had stronger emotions for him._'

'Who are you?'

'_Your 2nd Guilty Conscience!_'

'How many more of you are there?'

'_If you need to know, I dunno._'

'Is there someone with a psychology major in the house?!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I'm tired. I'll update soon hopefully. Please review to boost my spirit.


	7. Chapter 6: Internal Conflict

Hello all!!! I'm sorry I'm a bit late, but I had a bit of writer's block. It doesn't help that school is a bitch. (If there are any little 8-year-old children reading, don't ask your parents what that means.) Anyways... enjoy...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about it on (Although I just love the reviews you lovely people give me). Oh yeah, there will be some references to Western culture,

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6: Internal Conflict

I admit that I was surprised that I some form of schizophrenia, but the Guilty Consciences just wouldn't shut up! One kept pulling me in one relationship and the other did the same while I walked to the arena! Oh well, back to the story...

As I sat down next to Kiba-kun, I pondered on who would win; Naruto-kun or Neji-niisan. I know I told Naruto-kun that I believed in him, but Neji-niisan is so strong. My chest started to stir. I thought that it was just the way the excitement inside of me was trying to force itself out. I also heard the two men next to us saying that Naruto-kun didn't stand a chance. I shot them and unseen glare.

"I told you before too, I'm gonna win no matter what!" Naruto-kun shouted.

Soon enough the match started. Both of them were pulling out all their jutsus, well except Naruto-kun's perverted, yet effective Sexy-no-Jutsu. Neji-niisan was dominating over Naruto's shadow clones. There was a lot of dialogue, but I couldn't hear a thing over the cheering crowd. Across the stadium, I saw my father and Hanabi. They were intensely watching the battle. I think I even saw a drip of cold sweat drop down my father's stern face. If my nephew knew how to execute all of my best attacks, I'd be a bit nervous too.

As the two boys exchanged blows, I started to cough and taste blood. "Let me take a look at her," said an ANBU. I wondered what an ANBU was doing here, but I wondered even more about the battle. Alas I fainted.

I had dream. I was in the center of the Hyuga Grand Ballroom, in a lovely gown, and was asked to dance by Naruto-kun! He was dressed in a suave tuxedo that complemented my dress. We waltzed in the middle of a crowd. Everyone was there, except Sasuke. I started to feel my chest get warm, then everything faded. Then someone wrapped his arms around me.

"Will you marry me?" the figure asked.

I knew that voice. I turned around and there was Sasuke. His face leaned towards mine as I closed my eyes and our lips met. All of the sudden, Sasuke pulled away and faded like my other dream.

Then I saw two "Me"s. One "Me" was dressed like Naruto-kun while the other was dressed as Sasuke-kun.

'_So which one did you like the best?_' the two of them asked. They were my Guilty Consciences!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Alas poor Hinata, you need professional help and medical treatment! (Hee hee, alas alas alas) Great, now I need to get professional help. Dr. Phil! Oprah! (I don't own White Chicks either) Personally I like the second dream because it will be a SasuHina fic. Please review... Ja Ne! Bai Bai! I have Japanese HW. Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy any-other-holiday, Happy New Year, Happy CHINESE New Year, and Happy Valentine's Day because I do not know when I'm updating next!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Chaos Love and War Among Othe...

It's been awhile hasn't it? School's the same boring thing with a lot more HW. NOOO! They licensed Naruto to be on Cartoon Network! Now where am I supposed to get uncut episodes? (Unless they do that DBZ and CCS thing where the fans get all mad and go buy the uncut episodes.) I'm really sorry that I took so long, but if u see the last chapter where I said "happy (insert holiday)", u should've expected delays. By the way, "HAPPY ST. PARTRICK'S DAY!"

Disclaimer: Regular rules apply, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would (insert desire)

* * *

Ch. 7: Chaos (Love and War Among Other Things)

After the dreaming, I awoke to my sister hanging over me.

"Oneesan! You're awake!" she said with excitement.

"Hanabi… Did Naruto-kun or Neji-niisan win?" I managed to mutter.

"That blonde kid won, but they were both so powerful."

"I see, what about Sasuke-kun?"

"The Uchiha kid? Well when he broke the creepy sand guy's shell, there were these white feathers falling out of the sky. I went to sleep soon after that. When I awoke, we were evacuating the stadium because the Sand and Sound were trying to take over. The invasion is still going on right now, so we have to stay in the mansion where it's safe."

"What? Where's father and Neji-niisan!"

"Neji-niisan is in his room resting. Father has gone to aid the counterattack. You should rest now. Your teammate with the dog said you were coughing up blood earlier."

Hanabi got up and walked out of the room. It's weird. She's better than me at leading the clan and playing the mother. My eyes drifted back into the land of dreams. Again I saw two of me. Both dressed in another boy's clothing. They were attacking each other with the Gentle Fist much more gracefully and accurately than I ever could.

_"Oh, we have a guest." _said the Sasuke-me

_"Yes, it seems we do." _said the Naruto-me with a bit of sarcasm.

"How do you both execute the Gentle Fist so well?" I asked.

(For visualizing purposes, the dialogue shall be Hinata, _Sasuke-Hinata_, and Naruto-Hinata. Thank you.)

_"We're part of you…"_

"…so you should know how to do it too." (Hey, that rhymes!)

_"So have you chosen…"_

"… which one you want? Or will we have to…"

_"… point out pros and cons."_

"Umm… can't we discuss this later?"

_"Sasuke had his whole family wiped out."_

"Well Naruto never had a family."

_"Well Naruto isn't even attracted to Hinata."_

"Well Sasuke has a fan club, which makes it harder for Hinata."

_"Well-"_

"Will you both just shut up!" That was the first time I swore in a long time, even though it was in my head. I woke up to see Hanabi hovering over me again.

"Oneesan. Father wants us in the main hall."

I began to tremble with fear. 'Perhaps father was going to sell me off to the Sand?' I thought. When we finally arrived, almost every Hyuuga was there. I saw Neji-niisan. He was in pretty bad shape. Then father came in.

"It is with a heavy heart," he began, "that I have to reveal this unfortunate news to our noble clan. The Third is dead."

* * *

So how was it? If it was bad, I have a good excuse. This stupid teacher gave me an F when I turned in all of the assignments and got good marks on all of them. Plus a dog tried to hump me. If you think I'm whining, please review anyways. By the way, what does "masukomi" mean in Japanese? 


	9. Chapter 8: Sifting Through the Rubble

Hello my old friends. Ughhh … I still hate school much as ever. Plus we have STAR testing. I'm sorry it's taken soooooo long to update, but yeah… my aunt's getting married to this guy who we think is a jackass. (OMG… if u kno them, don't tell! If u kno of a situation like this, u jus gotta deal.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… geez, u think we could skip the formalities.

* * *

Ch. 8: Sifting Through the Rubble

The funeral was truly depressing. The skies were dark and rain poured down. Everyone had a look of sadness in their eyes. Heads hung low in sorrow and respect. The old man, Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was nothing more than a grand memory. While walking up in a depressing queue, I kept asking myself, "How did it come to this?" A possible second Great Ninja War was looming over the horizon, the village was in shambles, and out leader was assassinated by his former student.

Soon after the funeral, the sun began to shine. We were given the rest of the day off. I went to the training area and began my usual routine. I wanted to become stronger to protect the village and those I care about. After a few minutes, I finally noticed the presence of one particular Sharingan-wielding shinobi. "Yo," he greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I exclaimed in surprise. (A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that.)

"It's nice to see you too. Are you feeling well? I noticed you were still suffering from Neji's assault."

"O-oh… s-so you s-saw me, huh?"

"A shinobi needs to be aware of his surroundings."

"H-hai, sou desu."

"Well now to get down to business. I want you to look after Sasuke for me."

"Nani? Why me?" I blushed.

"You seem to be the only one he seems to open up to. Don't worry, I'm just asking you to baby-sit him."

"D-demo-"

"Whoops! Look at the time! I was supposed to meet them an hour ago. See you later Hinata-chan," he said as he disappeared, leaving me dumbfounded.

* * *

Short chapter. Sorry. I kno I suck. Please review. I'm sleepy. U there Binh? Damn. 


	10. Chapter 9: A Little Date

Hi all! Many things kept me occupied over the last month and I wasn't able to write that much (plus I had one of my usual writer's block). Finals totally sucked and the volunteer program at Kaiser Permanente made me do a sh- (is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! ... it sounds better uncensored)-load of work that you aren't supposed to do just to get volunteer hours done. Oh yea, did any of you go to FanimeCon in San Jose, CA? I was there in a poofy vest (not a chunin vest)! On behalf of my friends at Penpals, Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Now on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... geez, I know that disclaimers are formal and all, but you would think everyone would know by now. Plus I do not own "Stop Think" by Aliya Parcs. It's a nice song and I'm not using the whole thing here, so check it out.

* * *

Ch. 9 A Little Date 

A few days passed and Naruto went of with Jiraya, another of the Third's pupils, in search of who was rumored to be the Fifth Hokage. And yet again, people resumed their old lives. Two days after Naruto left, I went back to training with my team. We had to get stronger, or else something this catastrophic could occur again. We started out with strengthening our basics. You know, Henge, Kawarimi, the easy stuff. After that, we moved onto our special techniques. But Kiba and Shino didn't seem to be trying very hard against me. In fact, when they came in to strike me with taijutsu, they were totally off. They were afraid to hit me, probably because I worried them with my old wounds. "Come on you two!" I exclaimed. My teammates blinked at me in surprise. I also surprised myself for yelling while not stuttering

"If you don't come at me with all your strength, how am I supposed to get stronger?" Still they gawked, so I pulled out the big guns.

"What's the matter? Afraid you might get beat up by a girl?" That got them started. But before they attack, Kurenai-sensei spoke.

"Hinata, go home," she said.

"B-b-but--" I started to stutter.

"This isn't punishment. Just go home"

And that's the story of when I was being a total jackass. I started walking and reflected upon my earlier actions. 'They were just looking out for me. I shouldn't have been so rude.' When I snapped back to reality, I noticed that I was in front of the hospital. Sasuke was here. 'Kakashi-sensei told me to take care of him...' I thought as I entered.

Surprisingly, the hospital was very clean. Unlike the rest of Konoha, the hospital looked like it was never touched. I asked the nurse at the information desk were Sasuke was. I came up to his room. When I reached for the door handle, I hesitated. But I took a deep breath and pushed. Light shone through the room's window so I was temporarily blinded. When my eyesight returned, there was only a bed, a nightstand, and flowers. I stepped inside the Sasuke-less room and started thinking again. Suddenly I heard a voice say, "Boo." I looked in the doorway and there was Sasuke in all his bandaged glory.

"Gomen nasai! I sh-shouldn't have c-c-came into your room!" I apologized, bowing my head in embarrassment.

"Say Hina-chan, wanna go out on a date?"

My head shot up, "S-Sa-Sasuke, you should really b-be resting."

"Who cares?" he said while sweeping me up in his arms. Then we hopped out the window towards the outskirts of the village.

**_Here we go again_**

**_Falling in love again _**

**_Falling in love all over _**

**_We thought we've seen the end _**

**_Thought it was over then _**

**_But the feeling's back _**

_**And we're starting ove**r_

Sasuke led me to a field near a river. There were fruit on the trees. Despite his injuries, Sasuke walked up the tree for our little picnic.

_**Hanging conversations**_

_**Silly accusations **_

_**We never made it through **_

_**Cause me and you **_

_**We never had a chance **_

_**And now we're taking another**_

I began to wash the fruit in the river when Sasuke came up and scared me. I fell in the river and pretended to drown. Sasuke fell for it and I pulled him in. When we surfaced for air, we both laughed.

_**Stop, think, wait a minute **_

_**Is it love that we really feel? **_

_**We've been hurting bad **_

_**We've been hurt before **_

_**Don't you fall until we know for sure **_

_**Stop, think, wait a minute **_

_**Is it love that we really feel? **_

_**We've been there before **_

_**We've been through that door **_

_**Don't you fall until we know for sure**_

_Meanwhile, in Hinata's subconscious_

"Dame desu. Dame desu! DAME DESU!"

"_Iie, ii desu. Ii desu! II DESU!_"

"Why is she with that Sasuke dude?"

"_Just sit down and shut up!_"

_**Playing the fool together **_

_**Playing the game too long **_

_**Thought we were wising up **_

_**But we're starting over **_

_**I don't care if we're wrong**_

After we ate in... less clothes (no we weren't naked or in our underwear!) Sasuke escorted me home... or at least close enough before Neji-niisan could notice.

_**Stop, think, wait a minute **_

_**Is it love that we really feel? **_

_**We've been hurting bad **_

_**We've been hurt before **_

_**Don't you fall until we know for sure **_

_**Stop, think, wait a minute **_

_**Is it love that we really feel? **_

_**We've been there before **_

_**We've been through that door**_

_**Don't you fall until we know for sure**_

"Arigatou, Sasuke," I said.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hina-chan," he replied.

For some crazy reason, I leaned in and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. I swore I saw him flush as I quickly ran into the manor while hiding my own red face.

_**Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think it through, no, no **_

_**Stop, think, wait a minute **_

_**Is it love, that I really feel?**_

_Meanwhile, in Hinata's subconscious_

"_SCORE!_"

"...you suck..."

* * *

WOW! My longest chapter of this story (all thanks to the song)! Until next time, check out the song! 


	11. Chapter 10: Harassment

w00t! I'm back from HI... i had lots of fun... especially surfing... o yeah this chappie is as small as usual, but you can see that... plus a lot of my fansubs(NO!) so this is purely from memory...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto... hellur(imagine a Filipino fob saying hello sarcastically)

Ch. 10 Harassment

* * *

I felt so good the next morning. It was as if this heavy burden was lifted off my body after that little encounter with Sasuke. But good things never last. Otousan and Neji-niisan were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Both seemed extremely irked.

"Hinata," Otousan said with a strict voice, "how come you came home so late?"

"I-um-uhh-" I muttered

"Answer me!"

"I-I was- was out."

"Out with who!"

"Uhh- just a friend."

"What friend? Why would anyone want to associate with a weakling such as you?"

"Hiashi-sama," Neji-niisan interrupted, "perhaps we should wait until after breakfast to discuss anything else." He noticed the pained look in my eyes.

Otousan scowled and all three of us went to the table where a sleepy Hanabi waited for us. No one said anything the whole time. I tried to concentrate on my bowl of rice, making sure that my eyes never made contact with anyone else's. I was the first to finish.

"I'm leaving now," I announced.

"Hinata," Otousan said.

"Hai?"

"If you're going to be out late, tell us first."

Neji-niisan and Hanabi wore the same surprised expression as me. "Ha-hai," I replied. I just witnessed a miracle.

I was on my way to meet my teammates when _he_ appeared. His tall, dark form in a black cloak blocked out the sun's rays from my body. The cold eyes of a hardened soul drew me in. I knew in an instant. Uchiha Itachi, older brother of Sasuke, traitor to his clan and Konoha.

"Well, well, well. Look who I have just stumbled upon. The Hyuuga heiress. Oops- I mean my little sister-in-law. I must admit, you seem like such an ordinary girl."

"Y-you."

"M-me. Honestly, you are so naïve. But you're cute. I guess I can see why my brother is interested."

"W-why are you h-here?"

"I came for the Kyuubi, but the blond left already."

"You mean Naruto-kun? What do you want with him? And what's with the Kyuubi?"

"Oh look, you've stopped stuttering. Did I strike a nerve? Are you cheating on my brother? Shame, shame."

"I can't let you harm either Naruto or Sasuke!"

"Ooo, so bold! What are you going to do? You know I could kill you in 108 ways right now and that's without my hands."

I quivered and I think I even started to cry. My legs turned into rubber. I sank down to my knees as the feeling of hopelessness spread throughout my chest.

Itachi started to walk closer. "I quite like you at this height. Hmm... you think Sasuke would mind? The Uchiha clan does need new heirs."

The feeling of despair covered my whole body. I didn't even try to hold back the tears anymore. What was the point? Then, out of nowhere, I heard a battle cry.

"Itachi!" it was Sasuke! I thanked Kami-sama as Sasuke became a barrier between me and Itachi.

"What did you do to Hinata!"

"Nothing you wouldn't do yourself."

"Don't joke around!"

Itachi sighed, "It's time for me to go. It was fun meeting you Hinata."

"Wait!" yelled Sasuke as he charged Itachi.

As soon as Sasuke came close enough, Itachi turned into water and exploded. I covered my eyes from the blast. When I opened my eyes, Sasuke was sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called out.

He came around. "Damn," he mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun. You have to find him. He's after Naru-"

"I know. Our senseis were sent to the emergency room because of that bastard. But he left them a tip. Are you sure you're ok?"

"H-hai," I blushed.

Sasuke pecked my cheek. "Wait for me," he whispered before sprinting off.

* * *

so how wuz it? sorry it's short. im going camping in five hours. please review so i can read them when i get back! 


	12. Chapter 11: I Need You

Hello my peers... Sorry the last chapter was so short and Itachi was OOC, but yeah... School has started up again and things have gotten harder... Now I have to study a lot more with the PSATs and CAHSEEs... But do not fear, I will, I MUST finish this fanfic... Now for the fic...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto...

* * *

Ch. 11 I Need You

I prayed for Sasuke. I prayed for his safety. I prayed that he was alright. It was no use. Gai-sensei came back to Konoha with an unconscious Sasuke. He immediately took Sasuke to the hospital. I first heard the news from Neji-niisan.

"N-nani?" I questioned his words

"It's true, Hinata-sama. Uchiha Sasuke was brought in by Gai-sensei," Neji-niisan answered.

I hung my head in disbelief. Was Sasuke still alive? Like a reflex, I ran out the door. 'Sasuke, please don't die. Please don't die! Sasuke! I won't let you die! If you die, I'll never forgive you!' I thought as I sprinted towards the hospital.

Finally I reached the hospital. I ran through the automatic doors and slammed myself against the front desk. The nurse working at the desk looked a bit shocked. "U-U-Uchi-ha Sa-su-ke's room, please," I panted out of breath.

"I'm sorry, hon. You can't visit unless you are apart of the immediate family," she replied in the nicest way possible.

"B-but, I-I am family," I answered. How stupid was I? Pretty stupid to follow it up, "-or at least I will b-be."

"What do you mean?" the nurse asked curiously.

"I-I'm his fiancé," I blushed, "I am the Hyuuga heiress... and umm... our parents arranged it before we were born and... umm... that's about it."

"Okay, I'll make an exception. I'll show you the way," she said as we started walking.

"Umm.. p-please don't t-tell anyone. We're trying t-to keep it a s-se-secret."

"Don't worry about it. I can keep a secret. Besides it reminds me of me and my husband. We would secretly go out when our parents weren't watching. He would woo me with his charming smile and I would melt."

"Oh... I-I see."

"Well he was also awfully stubborn with this dream of his. He always loved to explore what was underground and find treasures, old art, ninja scrolls, and all sorts of things from the past. But one day there was a cave-in and my dear husband's legs were crushed under the heavy rocks. No longer could he do what he loved and he fell into a rut. He didn't want me to see him in such a poor state. I remember him telling me to not look at him, that I would be better off married to someone I didn't have to push around it a wheelchair."

"S-so wh-what did you d-do?"

"I persisted and stood by him. Eventually he came to realize that he was blessed to be alive with all the people that he loved right beside him. And now here we are, me working from seven 'til five in order to pay the bills and him struggling to find a job."

"A-and are y-you ha-happy?"

"Well it is a bit annoying when you have the same cup ramen for dinner every night, but as long as we're together, we'll get by with more joy than any daimyo and his four wives." As she finished her story, we arrived in front of Sasuke's door. "Well I hope you and Uchiha-san have a long life together."

"A-arigatou gouzaimasu," I said as she walked away.

I looked at the door handle. I wondered what was behind the door. My hand was shaking as I reached for the handle. The other hand was in a fist over my pounding heart. I squeaked when I grabbed the handle in a firm grip. 'Here goes nothing,' I thought.

There was Sasuke covered in bandages. He wore a pained expression on his unconscious face. It looked like he was in an endless nightmare and I was in one seeing him in pain. I held his hand in mine and started speaking to him, knowing that he could not answer back.

"Sasuke, it's Hinata. Did you see Itachi? I'm sure you did. You're so persistent. Did you see Naruto? I'm sure you did as well. I know that you want to avenge your family, but please, don't do it for me," I started to tear up, "I couldn't bear the thought of you dying because of me. Sasuke? Sasuke, please don't die. I-I need you. I lo-"

"Sasuke-kun?" exclaimed a worried Sakura, "Ehh? Hinata-san?"

I quickly dried my tears and did my best to cover up my emotions.

"Oh, S-Sa-Sakura. I-uh-I just came to uh-yeah-um. Bye!" I yelled running out the door.

* * *

Oh my. Sorry it was so short. The next chapter should be the last one and then the epilogue. Then I shall start my next Naruto crack pairing project. A KakaHina! I've already got a plot planned out... I do NOT condone pedophilia, so they will be older... plus it will be more of a tragedy than a romance... Please review! 


	13. Chapter 12: Confess

Hello once again my sexy beasts (inside joke)... I would like to thank my lovely reviewers and readers alike... I've been busy with debate and I'm an officer of the new anime club at our school... cool huh? Speaking of cool, did you see Hinata's new jutsu and her timeskip outfit in the manga? Gah! I'm rambling! Cue the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto... If I did, (insert party A) would hook up with (insert party B)...

* * *

Ch. 12 Confess 

Honestly, I did not know how Sakura got to Sasuke's room when I had to make up an unbelievable story. Sasuke looked horrible in that hospital bed. I didn't want to see him like that anymore, so I didn't go to see him for the rest of the time he was in the hospital. Something else that bothered me was the absence of those guilty consciences of mine. I was happy that I was sane again, but I felt a bit lost without them.

"_Aww, that's sweet of you,_" a voice rang in my head.

'Huh? It's you!' I replied mentally. Alright, so maybe I was still crazy. Then I realized something was missing, 'A-ano, where's the other one?'

"_She's gone now._"

'Care to explain?'

"_Umm, well when you sort of admitted your feelings for Sasuke, the Naruto-us and all of the other, but less important, ones assimilated with me-- or something like that._"

'Then why are you still here?'

"_He knows how he feels, but he does not know how you feel._"

'Huh? What do you mean?' but I heard no reply.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice where I was going or who I bumped into. My head, looking towards the ground, bumped into someone else's back. The collision knocked me back a bit.

"Hey watch where you're going," said a familiar voice.

Quickly I bowed my head, not seeing the boy's eyes, "G-gomen na-nasai! S-s-sumimasen!"

"Huh? Hinata-chan?"

I looked up to see a bright face and blushed fiercely, "N-Naruto-kun!"

"You know Hinata-chan, you should really watch where you're going. People are going to think you're weird."

"Ha-hai. Sumimasen," I said as I looked to the side. "S-so where a-are you g-going?"

"Actually I was going to visit Sasuke at the hospital."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Na-nani? What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto told me about how Team 7 escorted Ibiki-sensei's little brother in a race and how Sasuke got injured. Seriously, Sasuke must get frequent-patient benefits from getting damaged so much. Naruto asked me if I wanted to come, but I declined. I was too nervous to face him after that day. I went home and straight to my room. Little did I know that I had a little rat spying on me. A fist knocked on the side of my screen door.

"Come in," I said. The door slid open and a petite figure stepped inside.

"Neesan, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Hanabi.

"W-what makes you s-say th-that?" I replied with my obvious stutter.

"Neesan, you're an open book. I've been watching these past couple of days and you're constantly thinking."

"I'm thinking, so?"

"You're thinking too much. It's got me and Neji-niisan concerned. You've seemed troubled lately, so let me try to help. Is this about somebody?"

"..."

"Is it a boy?"

"..."

"Do you like this boy?"

"N-no--"

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying. Is he dangerous?"

"I guess..."

"He's extremely bad news. Is he your age?"

"Of course."

"Good, you're complying. Have I seen him before?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Fine as hell?"

"Etto--"

"Alright, I have a good picture. You haven't confessed yet, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well just confess and it'll all be over."

"Umm, arigatou."

"You owe me!" she exclaimed as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Hanabi made confessing my affections sound so easy. Like it was just as easy to order one of our many servants. I wish I had her courage. As I laid my head on my pillow, I couldn't help but notice a flash of light off in the distance.

The next day I was to meet up with Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun. We were assigned to do a few missions, mainly chores and other quick stuff. By the end of the day I was exhausted. It was dark now. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun offered to walk me home, but they had their own families to get back to. For some odd reason, I decided to take a detour to the academy. I reflected upon my time I spent with Sasuke. From the time we first met, to his clan's massacre, to our odd reunion. As the images raced through my mind, I felt some dark feeling eating away at my soul.

As I began walking home, a chill ran up my spine. I looked to my right and saw Sasuke standing there with Sakura-san lying on the ground. His eyes, consumed by a mad lust for power, turned to me. I was shaking.

"S-sasuke-ku-kun? D-d-doshite?" I croaked out.

"..."

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Please Hina-chan. I'm doing this for us."

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" my eyes trailed down to Sakura-san's limp form.

"Don't you see? I'll get power from Orochimaru and Itachi will never be able to touch you ever again." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Matte!" I yelled. "Please don't go."

He continued walking. I took a deep breath and I knew what I had to say.

"Wa-watashi wa..." I whispered as Sasuke stopped.

"Watashi wa aisuru!" I cried out to his face. My eyes became watery. He walked up close to me. I gazed up into his eyes and he looked straight into mine.

"Watashi wa aisurumo," he said before taking me in his strong embrace and pushing his lips against mine. My body became warm as our bodies pressed against each other in mutual bliss. Tears of fear turned into tears of joy running down my face. Nothing else mattered to me. I could only see Sasuke, my Sasuke.

Then, like a slap to the face, he pulled away. "Gomen nasai," he whispered. Sasuke's fingers poked at a certain part of my skin and everything went black. The last thing I heard was Sasuke's voice saying, "Wait for me, my wife."


	14. Epilogue: Hope

Epilogue: Hope

After Hinata's walk in the park and stroll down Memory Lane, she went home. Hanabi was there waiting for her.

"Neesan! Finally you're back! Now I don't have to look after Neji-niisan anymore!"

"Hai. How is Neji-niisan?"

"He's recovering pretty fast. He should be up and out in a day or two."

"That's good," Hinata said with a smile.

When Hinata woke up from that night, she learned that Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were on a mission to recover Sasuke. Hinata merely smiled. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't get caught that easily.

'Sasuke,' Hinata though to herself, 'I will wait for you. After all, I am your _wife_.'

Meanwhile... in a location unknown to Konoha shinobi...

"Fuufuufuu... welcome Uchiha Sasuke," said Orochimaru in his new body.

"..." replied Sasuke. 'Hinata,' he thought, 'I will come back to you. If this freak thinks he can control me, then he doesn't know how strong my will is. I don't expect you to want me when I return, but I will always love you.'

* * *

And so ends this story... I'm probably going to move on to that KakaHina that I was talking about in the previous chapter. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers, sorry I didn't make the chapters longer. You know what? This is also the first story I completed so w00t to me! Sorry about the narcissism, but please read my next fic when it comes out! 

- AoI


End file.
